


I Want You To Kill

by TheGiftedTen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Jack, Gen, M/M, Possession, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Unseelie Court, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiftedTen/pseuds/TheGiftedTen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack Frost got possessed by the nightmares instead of Pitch Black at the end of FTDWR?<br/>(Alternate plot twist of Not_Poignant's RotG fanfic 'From the Darkness We Rise')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You To Kill - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Darkness We Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642848) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> Just a short two-part ficlet I wrote as an alternate ending/plot twist for Not-Poignant's fic From the Darkness We Rise. I tried to make it flow similar to its mother fic, but I was writing it on my phone during breaks at work, so please go easy when comparing it to Pia's grand original work. ((Obviously set BEFORE the ISWF sequel and Game Theory.))

Jack couldn't believe their luck with the preemptive attack Pitch had planned in the last few minutes before they'd reached the gymnasium. As it was, Jack was posing as bait for the nightmare men, attacking with his staff when he got the chance, and Pitch was moving through the shadows at speed, appearing behind them and cutting them down with his sword. The plan was working so well that Jack began feeling more confident about their odds, even so much as taunting the Fearlings before blasting them doggedly with his frost.  
  
"Gotcha!" He spun his staff around and shot out more ice into the face of the nearest nightmare man Pitch was engaged with a few meters behind him. He didn't quite hear the soft voice calling his name.  
  
 _'Jaaack.'_  
  
He jumped high into the air and spun, narrowly missing the three Fearlings that had nearly ambushed him from the shadows.  He managed to knock one of them towards Pitch, who sliced through it easily on a recoil swing before bringing his heavy sword up through middle of a larger nightmare man.  
  
 _'Look at me, Jack.'_  
  
Jack smirked, completely lost in the moment as he slid past the remaining two Fearlings and slammed them with both ends of his staff, frost sparking the ice crystals that were forming along its length. "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of your minions being destroyed by--"   
  
The ice he'd been sliding on suddenly melted.  He was pitched backwards from the momentum and something jammed into his shoulder, effectively pinning him and causing his head to smack against the hard floor.  He blinked up several times as the black dots cleared to reveal a pale face framed in dark hair and waterweed.  
  
 _"I said **look** at me."_  
  
At first, Jack couldn't breathe. It was like drowning in the pond all over again; his throat closed up and his limbs wouldn't work, his mind panicked in the cold dark...  
  
But as he stared into the Each Uisge's watery depths, he began to feel a warm calm, like he was coming home. The sound of Pitch battling the Nightmare Men just a few yards from him seemed so far away.  
  
Jack barely perceived it when his staff was snatched up by the shadowed hands of Fearlings and wedged doggedly at his throat, his arms and legs bound up in shadow as the smaller Fearlings piled on one another amassing to surround him completely.  
  
Jack's neck began to burn, the old wound from where Nain Rouge had sucked the life out of him blazing anew. His gaze on Augus wavered and he reached up to grasp the length of his staff, fruitlessly trying to push it away from his throat as he dug his chin down in an attempt to stave it from bearing down further.  
  
He dimly heard Pitch angrily yelling out in pain.  
  
He looked up in horror to discover Nain had reappeared behind Pitch in the cover of her shadows. Jack couldn't see what was in her hand, but when he saw Pitch stagger to one knee his heart stopped.  
  
Nain's dead eyes reflected nothing as she laughed, gleefully twisting a green flame-coated switchblade into the crook of Pitch's right shoulder.  
  
"Oops! I'd meant to stab you in the heart," Nain sneered. She turned her head at an impossible angle and looked right at Jack before pursing her mangled lips into a mock expression of apology, "My bad."  
  
She slowly withdrew the blade and turned back to Pitch as he gasped in pain.  
  
"Second time's the charm," she cooed as she hovered the point above Pitch's chest.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch him!" Jack bit out at her against the pressure on his neck, the searing pain forgotten.  
  
"Oh, does Jackie want to play?" She straightened and sucked on the end of the switchblade as if it were a lollipop, assuming the posture of a small child.  
  
"I know you want the rest of my frost," Jack bit out as he struggled to free himself, trying to goad her away from Pitch--who was staring at him in disbelief. As much as he feared her, he feared losing Pitch even more. Jack stubbornly squared his shoulders as much as he could before adding, "Why don't you take me on instead, you pathetic cunt."  
  
The smile on her face withered momentarily before it stretched over her rotted teeth, making her look like a grotesque Cheshire cat.  
  
Suddenly Jack wasn't so sure of himself. Shit.  
  
"Ooh, Jackie, you know how to turn a girl on," the Nain replied as she gave a final lick to the blade before dropping it to the ground, forgotten. Pitch opened his mouth, no doubt to tell Jack he needed to shut the hell up and run away, but without looking, Nain Rouge kicked out behind her, her foot connecting with Pitch's chest and knocking him to the ground.  
  
Jack didn't have a plan. The Nain was traipsing closer to him, her dull eyes regarding him hungrily. Shit, shit. She stopped just in front of him and clicked her heels together dramatically. Using her shadows she raised herself until she was eye level before tilting her head thoughtfully at him, "Now why would I need to--" she made air quotations with her hands--"'take you on' when I can just take what I want right now without even chipping a nail?" She pretended to admire her wasted fingernails.  
  
His brain frantically groped for an answer, "Because," he blurted, "where's the fun in that?"  
  
The Nain giggled, an unpleasant sound, but Jack didn't hear it over another voice that sounded in his head...His eyes widened as the smooth tenor drowned out all thought.  
  
 _'Bravo, Jack.. Facing your fears so boldly and yet, pathetically I might add.'_ Augus' voice sounded like he was circling slowly around him. _'I do grow tired of that disobeying gnome,_ ' he sounded almost bored and far away...  
  
The Nain's voice came back into the foreground, "Hey! I asked you a question, Frosty!"  
  
He blinked at her, opening his mouth to reply when all at once his senses blanked white as he heard Each Uisge's voice ring clear in his head:  
  
 ** _'I want you to kill her for me._** '  
  



	2. I Want You To Kill - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jack Frost got possessed by the nightmares instead of Pitch Black at the end of FTDWR?  
> (Set in Not-Poignant's RotG fanfiction From the Darkness We Rise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the ficlet I wrote as an alternate ending/plot twist for Not-Poignant's fic From the Darkness We Rise. I tried to make it flow similar to its mother fic, but I was writing it on my phone during breaks at work, so please go easy when comparing it to Pia's grand original work.

Augus Each Uisge had just told him to kill the Nain Rouge. That couldn't be right; he must've heard wrong. He could still sense the water horse's presence around him but his physical form was nowhere he could see. More importantly, though, how was he supposed to take out the Nain? Sure he wanted to, even without Augus' order, but now that he was going to get the chance--assuming this wasn't a trap--he had no idea how he was going to pull it off without some kind of aid. He needed answers.

 

"You...want me to kill her?" He asked aloud, wanting to make certain.

 

Nain stopped her hand just short of making contact with his face, her fingers poised like talons. "What'd you just say?" Her expression caught between anger and surprise.

 

Jack's stomach dropped when suddenly everything went dark. He blinked several times and tried to move his head to look around but the hands holding his staff against his neck increased their pull and he choked as the pressure didn't let up. He began to feel light-headed. When the hair on his neck rose and he perceived someone approaching him from behind. The thought of Nain Rouge leeching out the rest of his life force caused his panic to skyrocket, and he doubled his efforts to push at the staff and escape from the shadows holding fast to him.

 

There came a dragging, aqueous sound accompanied by equine footfalls, and Jack held his breath and went completely still. Each Uisge. In his true form. Mere feet behind him. He'd never seen Augus as a horse, and he very quickly decided that he didn't want to. He began straining against the Nightmare men and Fearlings with all the remaining strength he possessed. When the footsteps sounded only three or four feet away, they turned bipedal and the awful wet noise abated.

 

Augus spoke in his deceptively human voice, _'Yes, Jack, I want you to kill the Nain Rouge. She no longer amuses me.'_

 

Black spots clouded his vision. He didn't have long. Augus seemed to be purposely taking his time. Sonofabitch.

 

'Destroying her would please you as well, I assume?'

 

When Jack didn't answer--because he couldn't--the Each sighed tawdrily, as if Jack was rudely refusing to answer him because he wasn't being slowly choked to death with his own fucking staff. Without warning, he felt a something moist and sticky trail up the column of his neck. Dread pooled in his stomach and his gorge rose. He heard a blissful sigh, and then Augus resumed talking as if nothing had happened, _'I must insist that you make it entertaining; I want to show off my new toy, you know.'_ Jack could feel that something ominous was gathering just beyond his field of rapidly fading vision. When he felt the Each Uisge lean in close so that his fetid breath brushed against his ear, Jack knew he was about to find out what Unseelie king had in store for him. _'Tell me, Jack,'_ Augus whispered as he gripped a fistful of white hair and angled Jack's head so that he finally saw them. _'Just how deep does that rift in your soul go?'_

 

Jack's heart stopped.

 

* * *

 

Pain.

 

Unimaginable pain as the shadows rushed in and filled the darkness the Nain had left for their taking. They were too fast and too many; Jack never had a chance. Greedily they filled him until he thought he would burst. He silently screamed, vocal chords straining, over and over, praying for an end. It was like being electrocuted and frozen all at once; his nerves exploded and seized, and then...a cold numbness settled inside of him.

 

Cold.

 

Jack liked the cold.

 

This cold felt different, though. It wasn't like the whipping, teasing wind that could caress and bite at his heels. This felt like a vacuum swallowing him into a gelid abyss, with the promise of mindless oblivion. Jack's mind reached for it and surrendered.

 

_Yes, Jack..._ He perceived a whisper inside his head, _'No more thinking.'_ Augus' voice seemed to reel him back into a kind of awareness. _'Now, **kill** the Nain Rouge.'_

 

Jack's thoughts became streamline. He was suddenly back in the hall, the shadows still holding him aloft while the Rouge was regarding him, angrily flexing her nails as if only moments had gone by instead of what had seemed like forever.

 

"You must've lost your snowballs," the Nain said irritably as she fisted the front of Jack's hoodie in her grimy hand, "Any last words, Frosty?"

 

The shadows stirred inside him. He could feel them rising from deep within, filling him with a power that was both dark and alien. It seemed fathomless--like staring into the Uisge's eyes--and he drew it into himself hungrily; no more of that hollow feeling, of constantly feeling drained and powerless. It felt incredible. Jack laughed in spite of himself.

 

The Nain Rouge's brows creased, "Are you for real right now?"

 

This is going to be too easy, Jack thought. He grinned and the Nain shrugged.

 

"Whatever, fuck this shit, I want the rest of that kickass frost," she gripped his sweatshirt tighter to hold him in place as she drove her other hand towards his neck, nails at the ready.

 

In one fluid motion Jack flipped up his staff and thrust the end of it up into the soft underside of the Nain Rouge's jaw, and he heard a sounding pop as the wood tore through the small triangle of mylohyoid muscle and connected with the roof of her mouth with a resounding crack that knocked her back several feet. The shadows that had been holding him hostage fully released him and Jack landed soundlessly on his feet and began to walk towards where the Nain was picking herself back up in jerky movements.

 

"Yu. Sunnabith!" Rouge slurred angrily, dark blood pouring from the gaping hole beneath her jaw, and Jack snickered when he figured that it was probably all she could do to keep her smashed tongue from falling through it.

 

He spied her discarded switchblade lying in his path and, never breaking stride, dextrously plucked it off the floor with his toes and tossed it over his shoulder into his free hand.

 

"Jack...what's happened to you?" Jack glanced over at Pitch, who was leaning heavily on his sword, a hand clutched tightly to the wound in his shoulder. His golden eyes were wide and searching, but Jack couldn't be distracted from the task at hand. He gave Pitch a playful wink and continued past him, spinning the blade in his hand as he closed the distance between him and the Nain Rouge.

 

As soon as he reached the puddle of dark fae blood pooling on the floor he tapped his staff at the edge of the thickening pool, flash-freezing it at the same moment Rouge lunged for him, a scream gurgling up through her throat. He feinted at the last second, using the frozen blood to slide just out of her reach, spinning on the balls of his feet to appear at her side, the blade imbedded in her ribcage. He twisted the handle maliciously.

 

"Whoops. My bad." He said her words back to her. "That must really hurt," he intoned as the Nain began to shakily reach for the handle. He grasped her small wrists in his hand while his shadows held his staff in place. "No, no. Lemme help you with that," he said imploringly before jerking the switchblade up, carving through the cartilage of her sternum, exposing her chest cavity. He let go of the blade--stuck between an upper rib--and gingerly reached inside her chest, mockingly careful not to disturb her withered black lungs. He squeezed the bloodied mass of her heart firmly before savagely ripping it from its connecting vessels and tissue. The Nain choked on a scream as Jack pulled the organ free and tossed it carelessly over his left shoulder--for luck--before he turned towards Pitch, his eyes gleaming with a queer light, "That was extremely cathartic...who's next?"

"Jack!"

He wiped his bloodied hand on his pants and looked up to see Pitch moving towards him, his regal face a mixture of pain and shock--but his golden eyes looked determined. Jack grasped his staff once more and used it to punt the Nain's crumpled body a few feet away where it continued to ooze septic blood onto the floor. Grinning from ear to ear, Jack turned to Pitch, animated as ever.

"I know, right?! I can't believe--"

"It's time we left." Pitch grabbed his upper arm and threw them into the shadows.

And for once Jack didn't feel like he was falling or drowning. In fact, it actually felt almost...natural, like riding on the winds. He laughed in spite of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Obviously set BEFORE the ISWF sequel and Game Theory when little was known about the classless Nain, and even less about Augus.))
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated~
> 
> UPDATE: 17 Feb 2015  
> I added what few lines of part 3 I'd had written. I don't think I'll continue this, so I thought I'd give you guys all that I had and say thanks again for reading and I really love seeing Kudos and Comment notifications on this little piece. I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. Part 2 is next~


End file.
